


Caught Red-handed

by Omnivorous_Reader



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Nipple Play, Owen will need to wash his eyes out after this, Smut, sibling walking in on older sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/pseuds/Omnivorous_Reader
Summary: When Luke and Deckard try to enjoy a night to themselves, they’re not expecting someone else to show up and ruin their fun.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 15
Kudos: 143





	Caught Red-handed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReBeL93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReBeL93/gifts).



> Hello! This was requested by the lovely ReBeL93
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Luke leaned back in his seat, nearly letting out a content purr by how full he was. Sitting across from him, was Deckard, who had a small, smug smirk as he watched the pleased look on Luke’s face. They were seated at the table in Deckard’s kitchen with empty plates scattered on the table, that had once held a five star meal. Soft piano music floated through the air, adding to the already calm and relaxing atmosphere. 

“Tell me again why you became an assassin and not a master chef?” Luke asked, making Deckard’s smirk turn into a smile at the compliment. 

“Fighting runs in the family, not cooking,” Deckard responded. Standing up, he started to stack the plates. He waved Luke’s hands away when he tried to help the smaller man collect the plates. “It’s fine, Twinkletoes.”

Holding his hands up in surrender, Luke let out a soft chuckle as Deckard moved around his kitchen, clearly on a mission as he started to clean up. Luke would never understand it, but it seemed the longer he knew Deckard, the more he figured out how much the other man could be a clean freak. Personally, Luke wouldn’t have minded leaving the dishes until the next day, but Deckard wanted everything cleaned up as soon as they were done eating. 

Watching Deckard, with a small smile on his face, Luke couldn’t believe he was actually there, sitting in Deckard’s house. They had only been dating for three months now, but for Luke, it felt so much longer. It felt natural to be in Deckard’s home, to be sharing meals with him, sleeping in the same bed together and waking up next to him. 

Luke had just gotten done with a mission in Paris, when he had called Deckard up, hoping to see him. And now there he was, being absolutely spoiled by Deckard’s cooking. With both of them living on opposite sides of the planet, they rarely got to see each other in person, so Luke was planning to make the most of his small vacation. 

Standing up slowly, Luke looked over Deckard. The smaller man was looking a lot better compared to when they worked together to take down Brixton and save Hattie. His face wasn’t stuck in a passive, pissed off look anymore, instead, the wrinkles around his eyes would be more pronounced as he smiled much easier around Luke. His posture was no longer tense and ready for an attack at any moment. He seemed completely relaxed in front of Luke now, an unconscious display of trust. 

Luke felt his heart flutter as he took this all in. He never thought he would ever be able to see Deckard like this, even when they had first gotten together. Luke could never imagine how free Deckard’s laugh would be when they were alone. How he would easily lean his body into Luke’s when they sat side by side. And Luke still can’t believe the amount of happiness he sees on Deckard’s face when he sees Luke, his smile always catching the bigger man off guard.

Stepping closer to the other man, Luke positioned himself behind Deckard, who was diligently cleaning the dishes, not minding when Luke plastered himself to Deckard’s back and wrapped his arms around him. Instead, Deckard pushed his back further into Luke’s chest, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he leaned his head back to lay on Luke’s shoulder, exposing his neck. Taking advantage, Luke brought his lips over the soft skin being offered up to him. 

Luke played at the hem of Deckard’s long sleeve shirt, before slipping his hand under the fabric and rubbing slow circles on Deckard’s flat stomach.

“Luke,” Deckard gasped, his body going tense at the hand, and then relaxing at the soothing motion. “I’m trying to finish the washing up.”

Luke hummed, sucking a bruise on the smaller man, right where neck and shoulder met. Moving his hand further up Deckard’s torso, he gently brushed his fingers along, feeling shudders going through the body he was happily playing with. 

Moving his lips up Deckard’s neck, he pepper kisses all the way up his jaw and behind his ear, so he could whisper:

“You can leave them for a while, it’s not going to hurt anyone.”

He didn’t give Deckard a chance to respond as his finger’s found what he was looking for. Deckard let out a soft moan, his hands completely still as they clenched into fists, still sitting in the sink water. 

Gently, Luke played with one of Deckard’s nipples, rolling it between his fingers and drawing out louder and louder moans from Deckard. 

“Like that, Princess?” Luke whispered, his lips brushing against Deckard’s ear. 

“Yes,” he hissed back. Finally pulling his hands away from the sink, Deckard angled his head towards Luke’s. With a hand, he gently moved Luke’s head into position, their lips finally meeting and drawing pleasured moans from both of them. 

Their lips moved together slowly, the passion and fire behind them building slowly, making their movements to quicken gradually. Luke couldn’t help but to thrust his hips into Deckard. He greedily swallowed down the sharp gasp Deckard let out, and took the chance to further explore Deckard’s mouth, allowing their tongues to move in a dance that was quickly becoming very familiar for them. 

Giving one particularly hard pinch to Deckard’s nipple, Luke withdrew his hand from under Deckard’s shirt and placed both his hands on the smaller man’s hips. Breaking the kiss only for a second, Luke gently turned Deckard so they were facing each other. Keeping their lips locked together, Luke moved them to the side and crowded the other man against the kitchen counter. 

With ease, Luke grabbed Deckard’s hips in a strong grip and lifted the smaller man so he was sitting on the kitchen island. 

“Luke!” Deckard yelped, quickly pulling his head away from Luke’s. Fixing a glare, Deckard hissed. “You are not bloody buggering me in my kitchen.”

“C’mon, Deck. We don’t have to ‘bugger’, just have a little fun,” Luke said smoothly. Swiftly, he leaned in and attached his lips to Deckard’s neck again, making sure to leave even more love bites up and down the perfect column. At the same time, Luke moved his hands from where they were grasping Deckard’s hips to push both of them under Deckard’s shirt this time. Not bothering to tease, he slid them up the other man’s sides so he could thumb at both nipples.

“Luke,” Deckard let out a loud moan, and Luke felt a shiver of pleasure go up his spine at the way his name sounded on those perfect lips. Panting, Deckard grabbed the back of Luke’s head, keeping him where he was. “If something breaks, I’m blaming you.”

“Deal,” Luke agreed, delivering a sharp nip. He could feel Deckard writhing in his hands, pushing his chest further into Luke’s hands. Small mewls of pleasure escaped him and he thrust his hips against Luke’s. “Going to make you feel so good, princess.”

“Please,” Deckard whines, his other hand clutching Luke’s shoulder hard. 

Reaching between them, Luke grabbed Deckard’s belt. 

And immediately frozen when he heard the front door slam shut. 

“Deck? You home?”

“Fuck! Owen!” Deckard hissed and tried to wiggle out Luke’s grasp. He desperately pushed against Luke’s chest with both hands, but Luke didn’t even budge. He was frozen in place, effectively pinning Deckard. “Move, Luke!”

But before Luke could move, he saw Owen walk into the living room. 

“Deck, where are- bloody hell!”

Time seemed to stop as Owen and Luke made eye contact. Owen from the other side of the room, holding a duffel bag that seemed to be slipping from Owen’s lax grip. His eyes were wide with shock that was slowly turning into pure murderous intent. Luke stared back like a deer caught in headlights from over Deckard’s shoulder, who had given up on pushing Luke and had hidden his face in Luke’s chest instead. His back and shoulders were extremely tense as he waited for what would inevitably come next. 

Almost like a switch had been pulled, time seemed to start again, this time going too fast. Because at the same instance, while Luke scrambled away from Deckard and Deckard hopped off the counter, Owen’s bag dropped to the ground, a gun taking its place in his hands. 

“Owen! Put the gun down!” Deckard yelled, turning around quickly to face his brother.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Owen growled. He held his gun with both hands, pointing it straight at Luke’s head, right between his eyes. 

“It doesn’t matter why he’s here, Oh! Put the bloody gun down!”

“Tell me why he’s here!” Owen shouted back and bared his teeth at Luke, who had his hands up where Owen could see them, and was slowly backing away from Deckard. 

“Damnit, Owen!” Deckard hissed. He stepped around the kitchen island, heading straight for his little brother. Owen didn’t even register Deckard coming towards him, as he was too focused on Luke and never once taking his eyes off Luke. Stepping up to Owen, Deckard grabbed the gun out of Owen’s hands, who jerked back in surprise. 

“Deck! What-”

“No!” Deckard hissed back, his face twisted in anger. “You do not get to come into my home and point a bloody gun at my boyfriend’s head!”  
All three men froze at Deckard’s proclamation. Deckard frantically looked between Owen and Luke, both staring at him in shock. Owen’s mouth was agape, his eyes wide and flickering between Luke and Deckard. While Luke simply stared at Deckard, his heart beating faster at the word ‘boyfriend’.

“... your what?” Owen finally choked out, 

“You heard what I said,” Deckard sighed. He was messaging the bridge of his nose, suddenly way too exhausted for the conversation that was about to happen. Letting his hand drop from his face, Deckard looked over his shoulder at Luke. “Would you mind waiting in another room?”

Luke looked between the brothers, and could tell that a serious conversation was about to occur. Giving Deckard a nod, he made his way out of the kitchen, towards the hallway leading deeper into the house. As he walked away, he could hear Owen’s protests.

“What, you’re just going to-”

“Owen, please… just stop,” Deckard sighed. And Luke felt his heart clench at how quiet and tired Deckard sounded just from that one request. Luke knew he should let the brothers have their privacy, but after hearing the tone in Deckard’s voice, he wanted to make sure he was all right. 

When Luke was in the hallway, he stopped at the entrance, just out of sight from the two brothers. Leaning back against the wall, Luke listened, ready to jump in if need be.

“What are you doing here, Oh?” Deckard asked, much gentler and quieter.

“Just got back from a heist, wanted to visit.”

“You mean crash, here until your next heist?” Deckard chuckled.

“Maybe.”

Both brothers let out small laughs at that, and Luke could hear them moving, and then silence. They were no doubt hugging. After a few moments, Deckard spoke up again.

“Have you eaten yet?”

“Not yet.”

Their footsteps were quiet and barely there as they made their way into the kitchen. Luke wasn’t surprised that they made little to no noise as they walked, Deckard had told him that he and his siblings had been trained from a young age to be able to sneak around. 

Luke could hear dishes clinking together, no doubt Deckard making up a plate of food from the leftovers of their meal. 

“Deck, about-”

“Owen,” Deckard sighed, cutting him off. “I know what you’re going to say. Yes, I am dating Luke Hobbs, DSS agent, who tried to arrest you and successfully arrested me. But I am also dating the man who helped me save Hattie’s life and finally get rid of Brixton for once and for all.”

“Just because he helped Hattie doesn’t cancel out the shit he did to me and you, Deck!”

“I’m not saying it does! I’m just saying I know, and he and I have talked about it. We’ve acknowledged our history together and still have decided to try and be together. And I was hoping you might consider doing the same with him.”

“You want me to forgive him? I got thrown out a fucking plane because of him, Deck!” Owen nearly shouted. 

“I’m not asking you to forgive and forget, Oh!” Deckard snapped, but his voice became gentler as he continued. “Just to talk to him, and maybe accept the fact that he and I are together.”

“I still can’t believe you’d even want to be with him,” Owen huffed, but seemed to be a bit calmer than before. “I did my research on him, when he was chasing me. He’s naive and trusts too easily. He went and found Toretto’s crew and trusted them to help him.”

“They did help him, and kept helping even after they got immunity”

“You know what I mean, Deck. If it had been anyone else, other than Toretto, they would have betrayed him in a heartbeat. He’s too soft and trusting.”

“Are you saying it’s wrong of me to trust him?” Deckard asked. His voice was so quiet, Luke barely caught what he said. 

“What?! No! Deck, that’s not what I was saying!”

“Then what are you saying? That it’s bad that he looks at people and tries to find the good in them? That he is willing to trust people and let them get close to him and learn who he really is? Is that a bad thing, Oh?”

There was a long silence between them, and even though Luke wasn’t in the room with them, he could still feel the tension and challenge in those words. Deckard didn’t like talking about his brother and sister’s pasts, saying that they were their stories to tell, not him. But, he did admit that something had happened when Owen found out Deckard had gone on the run and MI6 had chased after him. Something to do with the team of people Owen commanded when he was with the military. Luke couldn’t imagine what could have happened, but assumed by Deckard’s demeanor, that something had happened to change Owen’s world view and sense of trust. 

Now, hearing Deckard openly say that to Owen, Luke feared that Owen would blow up again. The silence seemed to go on forever and caused Luke’s muscle to tense more and more every second that went by. Finally, Luke heard Owen speak. 

“Does he make you happy?”

Luke blinked. He hadn’t expected that. 

“Yeah. Yeah, he does,” Deckard responded, and Luke could hear the smile in his voice. 

“I guess I’ll try to get along with him then,” Owen said, almost sounding as if it was a great burden to do so. Luke couldn’t help but scoff at the implication. “But, if he ever hurts you, I swear-”

“Save it, Oh. Hattie already threatened him, he won’t be trying anything,” Deckard laughed. 

“Oi! Are you saying Hatts is more intimidating than me?” Owen yelped, highly offended.   
“Absolutely,” Deckard deadpanned, but then broke into laughter.

Luke felt his lips spread into a smile at Deckard’s laugh. He had been so sure the whole conversation between the brothers was going to end up in a screaming match. 

“She’s as scary as a kitten,” Owen pouted. 

“Which is still scarier than you,” Deckard quipped, and then burst into more laughter at the noise of indignation Owen made. Once he calmed down, he said, “Don’t worry about Luke. He’s not going to hurt me.”

“He better not,” Owen mumbled. 

Luke could hear footsteps coming towards the hallway. Keeping still, Luke waited for the person to round the corner and see him. Luckily it was only Deckard, who sent him an unimpressed look. 

“Really, She-Hulk? Eavesdropping?”

Luke just shrugged in response. He didn’t know how to respond to that statement. But, it didn’t seem like Deckard was angry with him. Instead, he took a step closer, tilting his head up so he could stare Luke in the eye. Looking back, Luke could see the exhaustion and relief in Deckard’s eyes. Lifting a hand up, he cupped one of Deckard’s cheeks and smiled when the smaller man nuzzled his face into his hand. 

“Want to go back into the kitchen and finish what we started?” Luke cheekily whispered. “Ow! Deck!”

Luke jerked his hand away from Deckard, who had just nipped him, and who was sending him a glare that could have killed if he wanted to. 

“Unless you want my little brother shooting you, you better not make any of those jokes around him,” Deckard warned. 

“Yeah, I don’t feel like getting attacked by two Shaws today,” Luke mumbled, rubbing his hand. Deckard just simply smirked at him before turning and heading back to the kitchen. Luke followed him, but at a slower pace, not too eager to confront the middle Shaw sibling. 

Owen was seated at the kitchen island, eating and drinking a beer. He stopped mid-sip, making eye contact with Luke. His eyes narrowed and he brought the bottle away from his lips. Neither said anything as Luke took a seat at the island as well, but making sure there was an empty stool between them. Out of the corner of his eye, Luke could see Deckard going back to the sink, busying himself with the dishes. 

Luke swore he could cut the tension with a knife, it was so thick. He cleared his throat and sent a glance over to Deckard, who wasn’t offering any help as he focused on the dirty plate in his hands. 

“So, what have you been up to lately, Owen?” Luke asked, trying to keep his voice light and friendly. 

“None of your business.”

“Oh…” Deckard warned. 

Rolling his eyes, Owen properly responded. “I just pulled a heist in Paris.”

“And what did you do in Paris, Oh?” Deckard asked slowly. He met Luke’s eyes, both suspicious. 

“You know, the usual,” Owen shrugged. “Running circles around DSS agents.”

“You little bastard,” Luke growled, knowing exactly what Owen was referring to. They had been chasing an infamous hacker all around France, but ultimately, the guy had gotten away. “You helped him escape?”

“Maybe,” Owen’s smirk grew by the second. “What are you going to do, arrest me?”

“I really fucking should, you slimy asshole.” 

“Try it, you over sized teddy bear.”

“Don’t test me, or else I’ll beat your pasty, white ass.”

“Is that what you did to my brother last night?”

“ _ Owen Gregory Shaw! _ ” Deckard screeched. Owen jumped at the noise and stared wide eyed at Deckard, who seemed to be seething. His face was pink with a mixture of embarrassment and rage. The brothers stared at each other, eyes narrowing and lips twisting into frowns, no doubt having what Luke guessed to be a silent conversation. He’s witnessed Deckard doing the same with Hattie. 

It seemed like the conversation didn’t end well, because the next thing Luke knew, Owen was darting out of his stool and started running away from the kitchen. At the same time, Deckard had vaulted himself over the kitchen island, hot on Owen’s heels. 

Leaning back against the island, Luke couldn’t help but watch in fascination as he watched the two brothers jump over furniture, yelling at each other the whole time. With ease, they kept the chase going throughout the house, both evenly matched and not gaining any ground on each other. 

“And Deckard was worried that I would be the one fighting with Owen,” Luke said to himself, watching as Deckard finally nabbed the back of Owen’s shirt and brought him down to the ground, where the brothers rolled and wrestled. 

Letting out a sigh, Luke stood up, deciding to stop the fight. As he grew closer to the two, Luke just hoped the rest of the night would be better and have less fighting, both verbal and physical. But as he leaned down to separate them, he knew he was hoping for too much as a fist came out the squirming mass of Shaw and hit him directly in the face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! School's almost over for me, which means I'll be able to focus on writing for most of the summer! So, look out for a lot more Shobbs and Shaw sibs!
> 
> If you want to leave a request, or just want to talk, hit me up on my tumblr: omnivorousshipper


End file.
